


Да пребудет с тобой свет

by LazyRay



Series: Beyond the Dark Portal [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, Naaru - Freeform, Somewhere "beyond the Dark Portal"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>«Пока мои товарищи сдерживали наступление тьмы, я использовал свою магию, чтобы пробраться в Великую запредельную тьму. И там я ощутил присутствие существ беспредельного Света и непостижимой чистоты. Это был А'дал и его наару. Это было истинное чудо!</em><br/>
<em>Я убедил А'дала и его собратьев вернуться сюда со мной. Я уверен, что их сила сможет заставить Легион убраться из Запределья».</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Кадгар (в Шаттрате)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да пребудет с тобой свет

Яркий свет, окутавший фигурку мага, окруженного одержимыми жаждой крови красноглазыми орками, ослепительно вспыхнул и единой волной распространился во все стороны, омывая и последних защитников лагеря, и рвущихся в бой орков, и почему-то опешивших демонов. И исчез. Ошеломлённые невиданным заклинанием воины Альянса промаргивались, озирались и никак не могли понять, почему им так хорошо, почему не болят раны и откуда столько свежих сил в измученных телах. И куда внезапно делись все демоны. И почему бегут со всех ног неустрашимые орки.  
\- Кадгар!  
И почему маг, загадочным образом спасший их от, казалось бы, неминуемой гибели, лежит на земле без движения.  
Туралион рухнул на колени с телом своего друга и осторожно перевернул его на спину. Лицо мага было на удивление спокойным, но вымазанным в крови, вся одежда тоже. Туралион сжал зубы: Кадгар словно чувствовал сегодня утром, словно знал...  
Аллерия неслышно подошла сзади, положила руку на плечо. Одна из жриц, молоденькая, почти девчонка, подбежала к ним и торопливо возложила руки на грудь мага... и тут же с обескураженным видом их убрала.  
\- Уже поздно? – прошептал Туралион, смаргивая слезу.  
\- Да я бы не сказала, – пробормотала девушка и легонько потрепала мага по щеке, словно пытаясь разбудить. – Целёхонек.  
Чудесная сила, благословившая их, не обошла и их мага! Туралион вознес краткое благословение небу и схватил Кадгара в охапку, тряся его как куклу и вопя ему в ухо:  
\- Просыпайся, засоня, перепугал нас всех! Кадгар! Что ты сделал? Открой уже глаза и отвечай!  
И тряс, пока маг не застонал, приоткрыл глаза и начал вяло отталкивать его. Тогда Туралион просто прижал его к себе и выпустил только за тем, чтобы передать слабо сопротивляющегося друга в объятия Даната и остальных.  
\- Что за заклинание ты применил? – спросила Аллерия, когда пришла её очередь тискать мага, от чего она, впрочем, отказалась, к явному облегчению и благодарности Кадгара.  
\- Не я, – Кадгар потрогал свои усы и бороду и не выказал никакого удивления, когда увидел кровь на ладони. – Мне казалось, что у меня голова лопнет. Похоже, и в самом деле лопнула. В следующий раз пусть Туралион общается с ними, паладинам сподручнее быть проводником Света.  
\- Света?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Так, – прервал Туралион шквал вопросов. – По порядку! Кадгар, пожалуйста, с самого начала.  
\- С самого-самого? – Кадгар прекратил напрасные попытки вытереть лицо. – Когда-то давно мне было видение. Ещё когда я был учеником у Медива. Я увидел этот бой, и орков. И себя в этом проклятом одеянии. На тот момент я ещё никогда не встречал орков, даже не слышал о них. Я так испугался. И я решил, что погибну в тот день.  
\- Но не погиб.  
Кадгар ошеломлённо покачал головой.  
\- Может, и погиб. У меня такое ощущение, что я заново родился. Это существо – наару... Туралион, я никогда не мог понять твой свет, возможно, я просто недостаточно верил, даже если видел со стороны твои деяния. Да-да, я помню, по порядку. В тот момент, когда меня окружили, и я понимал, что не смогу выбраться к вам, я же действительно думал, что мне суждено сегодня умереть, и я почти смирился с этим, но я не хотел, чтобы умирали вы. И я позвал. Я даже не знаю как. Я был в отчаянии, и я кричал очень громко. И меня услышали.  
Кадгар устремил свой взгляд куда-то вдаль, в неизвестность, и продолжал говорить и говорить, выплескивая из себя напряжение боя, и ожидание смерти, и боль – и такую внезапную, обжигающую надежду.  
\- Я словно очутился в темноте. На миг, не думаю, что дольше, я бы точно не выжил, если бы замер хоть на секунду в нашей мясорубке сегодня. Но мне показалось, что я затерялся навсегда. Меня окружила тьма. Не этот кошмар, что питает демонов, а нечто другое, спокойное, всеобъемлющее, запредельное. И там я ощутил присутствие существ безграничного Света и непостижимой чистоты. Я даже не знаю, как вам объяснить. Я был напуган, как ребёнок, но они коснулись меня, и страх ушел. Они не обещали ничего, не манили, не соблазняли, они просто были, и рядом с ними не было места страху. Или боли, или гневу. Это были наару. Я не самый глупый человек на свете, но у меня просто не хватает слов, чтобы описать их. Это было истинное чудо! И они каким-то образом уже знали, что со мной происходит, и один из них коснулся меня... А потом я оказался здесь. И вы стоите кругом и ни одного демона или орка рядом.  
\- В один миг ты разбрасывался своими заклинаниями, которые мы так знаем и любим, а потом тебя окружили и я понял, что не успею пробиться, чтобы помочь. А потом ты словно взорвался изнутри. Мы даже испугаться не успели, – Туралион тоже улыбался, вспоминая. – Нас всех вдруг окутал Свет и покой. А когда этот миг прошёл, демоны просто исчезли, орки бежали со всех ног, мы чувствовали себя здоровыми и отдохнувшими. И только ты валялся на земле как... Я думал, ты погиб.  
\- Нет, – с типичным дворфским акцентом вставил Курдран. – Он просто прилёг поспать, ленивый маг.  
Собравшиеся вокруг рассмеялись, сбрасывая напряжение, и только Кадгар всё ещё сидел с потерянным видом на земле.  
\- Ладно, – решил Туралион. – Ему и в самом деле не мешает немного отдохнуть, а нам лучше собраться и занять какую-нибудь более удобную позицию. Мы выжили сегодня чудом, и кто знает, повезёт ли нам так ещё.  
\- Повезёт, – отозвался Кадгар. – Они обещали прийти. Но они очень далеко.  
\- Значит, постараемся дожить до их прихода. Такой союзник нам очень пригодится.  
\- Они не будут нашими единственными союзниками, – сказал Кадгар, морщась и потирая лоб. – Они впихнули в мою голову уйму всего, мне надо разобраться, мне нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать.  
\- Отдыхай, ты, упрямец, успеешь ещё.  
\- Нет, – сказал Кадгар настойчиво и встал.  
О, ещё одно благословение наару: его тело уже не болело и не чувствовало усталости, как и у всех его друзей и соратников.  
\- Я сказал, что наару – не единственные наши союзники, и теперь я знаю, где нам искать остальных и куда идти.  
  
  
**P.S.:**  
\- Не могу представить, каково это – жить, зная как и где ты умрёшь.  
\- Зато я мог спокойно впутываться во всякие переделки. Я знал, что у меня впереди ещё будет этот последний бой, что я доживу до него. Но теперь...  
\- Теперь тебе наконец-то придётся быть осторожным, как и всем нам, простым смертным?  
Кадгар вдохнул глубоко, набирая полную грудь воздуха и уже собираясь возмутиться и обрушиться с гневной тирадой на голову этого светлейшего лицемера с его воззваниями к осторожности, но передумал, выдохнул и ответил Туралиону только:  
\- Придётся.  
«Придётся отвыкать от привычки рисковать».  
«Да я поэт».


End file.
